Issues..
by xo starry nights
Summary: Great Musical under the influence of Jonathan Larson's musical- RENT. L/J fic. No slash-gay interactions though. Involves AIDS and other problems. Read and Review. and feel free to sing along!. :-) Chapt. 4 is up. yay.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I decided to write a parody of the amazing, wonderful, broadway show- Rent. Most of you probably never saw it, or even heard of it. But just read it, its understandable (hopefully). Eh. If your looking fer something good to read- check out The Love of a Father by Megaelie Green and That 70s Hogwarts by Audrey Flaymes.

            I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter that the wonderful J.K. Rowlings wrote about. I do not own anything either by the awesome Jonathan Larson who created Rent. So please don't sue, unless you want my old old polly pockets and Barbie dolls, a few cds, and some games. I'm keeping the computer. The characters in here are from the older generation in Harry Potter. Some might be gay and issued with AIDS, since Rent's plot is based on that. Yes, it's a musical. A few characters are made up by moi.

So on and on. Eh. Might be a little lame looking, but enjoy! Italic shows that they're singing. Sing along!!! Even if you never saw the show! Its currently their. 5th year. And will go up to their 7th year.. Time goes in this play.

Truthfully. I am really messed up. Don't mind the author's note I put in the Review Section. I changed the plot of the story  kind of so that James and Sirius both are kind of like Roger. Sirius is the guitar guy. But James is the camera guy, but is in love with the character who resembles Mimi. (you all should know who that is) so, I welcome comments on how its really messed up. Enjoy my whole new thingie. J

            ****

James Potter sighed looking straight into his camera. They were in the Gryffindor common room. It was basically empty except for James who was trying to work his guitar.

"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, James and Sirius. We live in a castle called Hogwarts, in a mysterious wizard world. Old portraits hang on the walls. Hogwarts is abandoned right now. Everyone went home." James turned the camera to Sirius. "Smile!"

James then turned it back onto himself and started to sing.

_"December 24th, Six pm. _

_  Eastern Standard Time_

_  From here on in_

_  I shoot without a script._

_See if anything comes of it_

_Instead of my old shit_

_First shot Sirius_

_Tuning the fender guitar_

_He hasn't played in a year._

Sirius looked at the camera, 

"_This won't tune."_

James muttered while singing.

"_So we hear_

_He's just coming back_

_From a year of sadness."_

Sirius blinked at him.

_"Are you talking to me?"_

James nodded.

_"Not at all_

_Are you ready? Hold that focus Steady_

_Tell the folks at home what you're doing Sirius_."

Sirius grinned into the camera,

_"I'm writing one great song!"_

            Somehow, an owl flew in. The tiny owl dropped a letter and a small package onto James's head.

            "Ow. You stupid owl." He opened up the letter and read it outloud.

            "_We wanted to write to you and say that we love you_

_            And we'll miss you tomorrow. _

_            Cindy and the kids are here- send their love_

_            Oh I hope you like the hot plate_

_            Just don't leave it on dear_

_            When you leave the room._

_            Oh and James_

_            We're sorry to hear that Lizzie dumped you_

_            I say C'est La Vie_

_            So let her be a Lesbian_

_            There are other fishies in the sea._

_            …Love Mom."_

            James sighed again

            _"Tell the folks at home what you're doing Sirius.."_

Sirius looked at him annoyed,

            _"I'm writing one great song!"_

            A loud knock was heard in the common room.

            "_Chestnuts Roasting."_

            Sirius and James looked at each other. "Lupin!" They both exclaimed.

            "I'm outside." Lupin yelled.

            "Hey!" James yelled back.

            "Give the password." 

            Sirius opened the Fat Lady's portrait. "What are you doing here?"

            "I may be detained" Remus replied.

            James had finally put down his camera and the three headed down to the Great Hall which was pretty empty considering everyone went home. A few other students were there. Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and about six or seven more people. 

            _"Ho ho ho."_ Severus Snape laughed looking at the three.

            James and Sirius gasped, "Snape. Shit."

            "Dudes, I'm here today!" Severus grinned.

            _"Great! Fuck!"_

_            "I need the money."_

_            "What money?" _ Sirius growled at him.

            "Our little bet?" Severus sneered, "Which I let slide for two months already."

            "Let slide? You said we were Golden." James glared.

            "When we first made the bet." He rolled his eyes.

            "When we were friends." 

            "How could I forget?

            You, me, Lupin, and Lizzie.

            How is the Drama queen?"

            "She's peforming tonight."

            "I know she is." Severus sneered. "Still helping her with her voice?"

            "Two days ago I was bumped."

            "You still dating her?"

            "Last month I was dumped."

            "She's in love." Sirius interrupted.

            "She's got a new man?" Severus had a smug reaction.

            "Well. No." Sirius replied.

            "What's his name?" 

            "Olivia." James and Sirius muttered.

            "Money. My amigos. Is due.

            Or I shall have to hurt you." Severus smirked and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

            The leftover students started scurrying across the Great Hall, looking for a place to sit, except for James and Sirius who froze in amazement.

            James started to sing quietly,

_"How do you document real life_

_            When real life's getting more_

_            Like Fiction each day._

_            Headlines- Breadlines_

_            Blow my mind_

_            And now this deadline's_

_            Hurtful or pay._

_            Issues."_

Sirius looked at James and started to sing,

            _"How do you write a song_

_            When the chords sound wrong_

_            Though they once sounded right and rare_

_            When the notes are sour_

_            Where's the power_

_            You once had to ignite the air."_

"_And we're broke and lost." _James responded.

_            "Some life we chosen."_

The two sighed.

            "_How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            All our Issues?_

_            "We light candles."_ James sang.

            Sirius shook his head at James,

            _"How do you start a fire_

_            When there's nothing to burn_

_            And it feels like something's stuck in your flue."_

James poked at his dinner.

_            "How can you generate heat_

_            When you can't feel your feet."_

            Sirius sang with him_._

_            "And they're turning blue."_

_            "You light up  a mean blaze." _James yelled.__

_            "With Posters."_

_            "And Screenplays!"_

They both sang in rhythm.

_            "How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            All our Issues?_

Olivia Patterson sat on the other side of the Great Hall sitting across from Lizzie Scoresby.

            _"Did you eat?_

_            Don't change the subject, Lizzie._

_            But darling, you haven't eaten all day!_

_            You won't throw up_

_            You won't throw up_

_            You're not going to James!" _She gripped onto her wand.

            Lupin sat down next to Sirius.

            _"How do you stay on your feet_

_            When in every corridor_

_            It's trick or treat'_

_            And tonight its trick._

_            'Welcome back to Hogwarts_

_            I should lie down_

_            Everything's brown_

_            And uh-oh_

_            I feel sick."_

Sirius and James sighed.

_            "How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            How we gunna solve?_

_            All our Issues?_

James held up a book that was stuck in his pocket.

_            "The music ignites the night with passionate fire."_

_            "Lizzie, I'm not a theatre person." _Olivia cried to her.

            Sirius interrupted.

            _"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit."_

_            "Could never be a theatre person." _Olivia cried again.__

James and a few of the students stuck at Hogwarts sang together,

            _"How do you leave the past behind _

_            When it keeps finding ways to get to_

_            Your heart_

_            It reaches way down deep and tears_

_            You inside out_

_            Til' your torn apart_

_            Issues."_

Sirius and the rest of the students sang afterwards,

            _"How can you connect in an age_

_            Where wizards, muggles, lovers_

_            Your own blood cells betray."_

Every student in the Great Hall stood up.

            "_What binds the fabric together_

_            When the raging, shifting winds of change_

_            Keep ripping away."_

_            "We're not gunna solve." _James and Sirius yelled.

            _"We're not gunna solve."_ The two and half of the students yelled.

            "_We're not gunna solve."_ The two and the other half of the students yelled.

            They all sang.

            "_Last year's Issues._

_            This year's Issues._

_            Next year's Issues._

_            Issue Issue Issue Issue Issue_

_            We're not going to solve Issues_

James and Sirius sat back down.

_            ".. 'cause everything is Issues."_

The students sat back down like nothing ever happened, continuing to chatter about Christmas.

            And that's it for the first chapter. Second'll be up tomorrow or Monday. Depends if I get reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…lmao. One more time. I like that word. REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter that the wonderful J.K. Rowlings wrote about. I do not own anything either by the awesome Jonathan Larson who created Rent. So please don't sue, unless you want my old old polly pockets and Barbie dolls, a few cds, and some games. I'm keeping the computer. The characters in here are from the older generation in Harry Potter. Some might be gay and issued with AIDS, since Rent's plot is based on that. Yes, it's a musical. A few characters are made up by moi.

So on and on. Eh. Might be a little lame looking, but enjoy! Italic shows that they're singing. Sing along!!! Even if you never saw the show! Its currently their. 5th year. And will go up to their 7th year.. Time goes in this play. Please understand that if you never saw RENT, you might have a little trouble understanding. But as the chapters come on, it'll come up to be understandable. This chapter includes gayness and AIDS.  A lot of the songs, are the same- I know I only changed some words, so hopefully, all of you won't be like, "You did nothing on this. Just changed a bit of the songs."

            After the Grand Christmas Feast, all the students went back to their common rooms. Remus Lupin who had been sent back to Hogwarts by his unliked father dizzily waddled through the halls. He was a big drunk addict and that was part of the reason he was sent back. The other was the fact that he was a werewolf. He made his way through the blurriness of the humongeous Castle's halls. As he clumsily walked, students were singing slowly.

            "_Christmas Bells are Ringing._

_            Christmas Bells are Ringing_

_            Christmas Bells are Ringing_

            Over here 

_            At Hogwarts."_

Remus then fell onto the floor. A young boy- another 5th year who was dressed like a drag queen, helped him up. Lupin gazed at him.

_"You ok Honey?"_ the mysterious draq queen sang.

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_Get too drunk?"_

"_No_." Remus replied.

"_Hell, it's Christmas Eve._

_I'm Harmony."_

"_Harmony?.. Indeed._

_            Harmony like the voice,_

_            Friends call me Lupin. Remus Lupin_."

            "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." Harmony looked into his eyes. "There's a life support meeting at Hogsmeade, tomorrow."

            "I shall attend." Lupin grinned.

            "We'll get along fine then,

            get you help-

            make a night- I'm flushed." Harmony grinned back.

            "My friends are waiting."

            "_You're cute when you blush._

_            The more the merry, ho ho ho._

_            And I do not take no."_

Lupin felt a bit of fur starting to grow on his hand. "I have to go." He quickly ran, bumping into a statue on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            James sat in the common room, staring into his camera.

            "Close on Sirius,

            His girlfriend Nancy

            Left an Owl, saying "we've got AIDS."

            Before slitting her wrists at her house."

            He sighed. "I'll check on you later." James went up to his dormitory, which he, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter shared.

            Sirius touched his guitar. "I can't have AIDS. I'm writing one song before I go. I can do it. I know it. There must be some way to prevent AIDS. We're wizards, aren't we?"

            _"One song_

_            Glory_

_            One song_

_            Before I go_

            Glory 

_            One song to leave behind._

_            Find one song_

_            One last refrain_

_            Glory_

_            From the pretty boy front man_

_            Who wasted opportunity_

_            One song_

_            He had the world at his feet_

_            Glory_

_            In the eyes of a young girl_

_            A young girl_

_            Find Glory_

_            Beyond the magic of the wizardy world._

_            One Song_

_            Before the sun sets_

_            Glory- on another empty life_

_            Time flies- time dies_

_            Glory- one wand of glory_

_            One wand of glory_

_            Find_

_            Glory_

_            In a song that rings true_

_            Truth like a wand of magic_

_            An eternal magic_

_            Find_

_            One song_

_            A song about love_

_            Glory_

_            From the soul of a young man_

_            A young man_

_            Find_

_            The one song_

_            Before the virus takes hold_

_            Glory_

_            Like a sunset_

_            One song_

_            To redeem this empty life_

_            Time flies_

_            And then- no need to endure anymore_

_            Time dies._

Sirius gave a small smile, putting his valuable guitar on the velvet couch. He got up and walked out of the Fat Lady's.

            James appeared into the common room, "Sirius?" He gazed around.

            A small shadow appeared from the girls' side of the Gryffindor dormitorys.

            "Sirius, are you sneaking into the girls' dorms again?"

            "Hello?" The petite figure appeared into the common room.

            James sighed, people were always forgetting stuff in the common room. "What'd you forget?"

            The mysterious girl smiled, holding up an unlit candle, "Got a light?"

            _"I know you. You're._

_            You're shivering."_ He looked at her.

_"Its nothing _

_            My roommates blew out the candle_

_            And I'm just a little_

_            Weak on my feet_

_            Would you light my candle?_

            What are you staring at?" She looked at him. 

            _"Nothing. _

_            Your hair in the moonlight. _James lit the candle with a match.

_            You look familiar_

_            Can you make it?"_

_            "Just haven't eaten much today,,_

_            At least, the common room stopped spinning,_

_            Anyways, what?" _She started to fiddle with her lit candle.

_            "Nothing._

_            Your smile reminded me of."_

_            "I always remind people of- who is she_?" She was still, yet, to be a shadow.

            "She died. She was my friend's girlfriend. Nancy." James replied.

            The girl watched James turn around and blew out her candle.

            _"It's out again._

_            Sorry about your friend._

            Would you light my candle?" 

            James lit the candle again, and they stood there awkwardly.

            "Well."

            "Yeah. Ow." 

            "Oh, the wax. It's." James went forward to help her.

            "Dripping! I like it. Between my."

            "Fingers. I figured.

            Oh well. Goodnight." James smiled.

            The unknown girl went back through her door. James reached for his camera, but then the same shadow appeared again.

            "It blew out again?" James asked.

            "No. I think that I lost my contact."

            _"I know I've seen you around._

_            When at the Great Hall._

_            Your candle's out." _James pointed.

            "I'm blinding, I had it when I walked in the door. It was new. Is it on the floor?" She looked around.

            "The floor?"

            The girl got down on all fours, looking for the contact. James stared at her. She then looked back at him.

            "They say I have the best ass at Hogwarts, Is it true?"

            "What?" James stared at her again.

            "You're staring again."

            "Oh no. I mean, you do have a nice-I mean- you look familiar."

            "Like your dead friend?" She asked.

            "Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

            "Well, of course. I'm in the same house as you." She blew out the candle.

            "Yes, I didn't think of that."

_            "We could light the candle._

            Oh won't you light the candle?" She sang. 

            _"Why don't you forget that stuff?_

_            You look like you're twelve." _James frowned

_            "I'm fifteen. But I'm old for my age._

_            I'm just born to be bad."_

_            "Uh-huh._

_            I used to be a drunkie."_ He frowned again.

_            "But now and then I like to."_

James interrupted, "_Uh huh."_

"_Feel good." _She muttered.

            James reached down picking up something clear, "Here it –um." 

            "What's that?" She reached for it.

            "Chocolate Frog Wrapper." 

            "_We could light the candle." _She sang

            James discreetly blew out the candle.__

_            "What'd you do with my candle?" _The girl frowned.

            "_That was my last match."_

"_Our eyes'll adjust, Thank god for the the Moon." _She pointed at the window.

            "_Maybe its not the moon at all._

_            I hear a werewolf is running around the forest." _James looked outside.

            "_Bah Humbug…Bah Humbug." _She placed her hand under his hand, which had been holding the candle, pretending to do it by accident.

            "_Cold hands_." He looked into her eyes.

            "_Yours too_

_            Big. Like my father's._

_            Wanna dance?" _She looked at him.

            "_With you?"_

            "_No. With my father."_

_            "I'm James."_

_            "They call me,_

_            They call me Lily."_

Alright, that's it for the 2nd chapter. Not as lively as the first, but I still want Reviews. I changed a lot, might not make sense, but I really want all of you to enjoy it. Next chapter, uploaded either tomorrow or Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Sorry I didn't upload in awhile. Between school, and writing another story with a friend, things got complicated. Well Enjoy the next few chapters. BTW. Thanks fer the reviews! I sorta got screwed up. So days are kind of crushed in together. I skipped a couple of songs that I didn't like. Sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi. You've reached Lizzie and Olivia. Leave an Owl and don't forget "Over the Moon."- My perfomance, protesting the eviction of Halfbreds at Hogwarts. Tomorrow night at midnight in Hogsmeade. Take the Shrieking Shack Path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Party at Three Broomsticks to follow."

            James and Remus grinned. It was still December 24th. About nine or so. They all gathered around the common room.

            _"Bertie Botts-Chocolate Frogs,_

_            Butterbeer by the bunch._

_            A box of Canary Sweets would taste so good."_

Lupin called out

_            "And Firewood."_

Another gryffindor walked in wearing a santa hat. James pointed.

            _"Look. It's Santa Claus."_

            "_Hold your applause."_ Remus watched Sirius walk in yawning.

            _"Oh. Hi."_ Sirius sat down.

            "_Oh Hi. After being missing for two hours?"_

            "_Sorry."_

            _"This boy could use some stoli."_ Remus snickered.

            _"Oh Holy Night."_ The three sang together.

            _"You struck gold at Hogsmeade?"_ Sirius looked at them.

            _"Someone saw something furry at the Shrieking Shack. But hopefully, no one noticed." _Remus crossed his arms. _"Well. Tomorrow's the night. Come to the Three Broomsticks after Lizzie's show." _

            Sirius and James looked at each other._ "No flow."_

_            Remus grinned._

_            "Fellow Maruaders." _He looked at Peter who was biting his nails, listening to the conversation.__

_            "Our Benefactor on this Christmas Eve._

_            Whose charity is only matched by_

_            Talent, I believe._

_            A new member of our happy club Avant-Garde._

_            Harmony Dumott- Schunard!" _Remus grinned as Harmony walked in, holding pounds of coins.

Harmony stepped in.

_            "Today for you. Tomorrow for me._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me."_

Remus beamed.

            "_And you should hear her beat!"_

_            "You found someone to get money, in the corridors?" _Sirius stared at the drag queen.

            Harmony grinned.

            _"It was my lucky day today on Corridor A._

_            When a teacher in a hood came my way_

_            She said, "Dahling- be a dear- haven't slept in a year._

_            I need your help to make my annoying yappy creature disappear._

_            This crazy-creature- just won't shut up_

_            I believe if you play non- stop, that creature_

_            Will breathe its very last high strung breath._

_            I'm certain that animal will hiss itself to death._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me_

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me._

_            We agreed on a fee- a twenty pounds guarantee_

_            Tax free- and a bonus if I trim her herb plant._

_            Now who could fortell that it would go so well_

_            But sure as I am, that creature is in creature hell._

_            After an hour-Creature- in all her glory_

_            On the window ledge of that tower story_

_            Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues_

_            Swan dove into the courtyard of the wonderful Hogwarts School." _Harmony danced around the common room.

_            "Today for you. Tomorrow For me._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me_

_            Then back to the corridor where I met my sweet_

_            Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold tiles_

_            The Nurse took him in for some Mercurochrome_

_            And I found him and got him back on his feet._

_            Sing it!_

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me._

_            Today for you. Tomorrow for me!_

Christmas Day. 7 A.M. Sneaking into Hogsmeade.

James peeked around with the camera, "The lot. Where a stage is partially set up."

"James?" Olivia looked around.

"Hi." James looked at her.

"I told her not to Owl you."

"That's Lizzie. But I can help since I'm here." 

"I hired a wizard engineer."

"Great. Well, nice to have met you." James turned around, about to leave.

"Wait!. She's an hour late. The samples won't delay. But the cable."

"There's another way. Say something. Anything." James clicked onto the bewitched microphone.

"Test. One-two-three." Olivia spoke into the microphone.

"Anything but that."

_"This is weird."_ Olivia sighed

_"It's weird."_ James responded.

_"Very weird."_

_"Fuckin' weird." _He looked down.

Olivia walked around.

_"I'm so mad_

_That I don't know what to do with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off _

_I'm with you."_

James nodded.

_"Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain?_

_And your thinking of drinking_

_Gasoline?"_

_"As a matter of fact."_

_"Honey. I know this act. It's called the Tango Lizzie._

_The Tango Lizzie. It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round as she keeps you dangling." _James imitated someone dangling.

_"You're wrong!"_ Olivia glared at him.

            "_Your heart, she is mangling!"_

            _"It's different with me."_ Olivia headed for the bewitched sound system.

            _"And you toss and you turn_

_            'cause her cold eyes can burn_

_            yet you yearn and you churn and rebound."_ James followed her.

            Olivia turned to him, "_I think I know what you mean."_

            Both of them looked at each other_, "The Tango Lizzie."_

            James sighed.

            _"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you pookie?"_

            _"Never."_ Olivia responded.

            "_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"_ He asked.

            "_This is spooky. Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"_

_            "Every time. So be cautious."_ James nodded.

_            "Did she moon over other boys?"_

            "_More then moon—"_

_            "I'm getting nauseous."_ Olivia interrupted.

            The two started dancing around the whole lot, with James leading.

            "Where'd you learn to tango?" James asked.

            "With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Hogwarts." Olivia responded. "And you?"

            "With Molly Pitford. Arthur Weasley's girlfriend."

            The two switched, with Olivia starting to lead.

"It's hard to do this backwards." James announced.

            "You should try it in heels!

            _She cheated!" _Olivia yelled.

            _"She cheated."_ James sang with her.

            _"Lizzie cheated."_

_            "Fuckin' cheated."_

_            "I'm defeated. I should give up right now."_ Olivia sighed.

            James grinned, _"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might."___

_            "I'd fall for her still anyhow."_

The two of them tangoed a little bit more.

_            "When you're dancing her dance_

_            You don't stand a chance_

_            Her grip of romance_

_            Makes you fall."_

James glanced at Olivia, _"So you think, might as well."_

            "_Dance a tango to hell."_ Olivia glanced back at him.

            They both sang.

            _"At least I'll have tangoed at all_

_            The Tango Lizzie._

_            Gotta dance till your diva is through_

            You pretend to believe her 

_            Cause in the end- you can't leave her_

_            But the end it will come_

_            Still you have to play dumb_

_             Till your glum and you bum_

_            And turn blue."_

            _"Why do we love when she's mean?" _James yelled.

            _"And she can be so obscene."_ Olivia screamed.

            James looked down, letting go of Olivia's hands. "Try the mike."

            _"My Lizzie (E E E E)"_ She sang into the microphone.

            _"Patched."_ He grinned again.

            "_Thanks."_

            _"You know, I feel great now!"_ James beamed.

            _"I feel lousy."_ Olivia snorted.

            The both looked up to the sky, "_The Tango Lizzie!"_

            The scene was now about 7:30 or 8:AM. Just right after James had left Olivia. Harmony and Remus Lupin were inside a classroom at Hogwarts for a Life Support Meeting just before breakfast. Paul Woods was a quidditch keeper. He attended the meetings daily, and had become one of the leaders at the infamous meetings. The whole issue of the meeting was on friends, family, disease, drugs/drinking, and death. As students entered the room, they introduced themselves.

_            "Steve."_

_            "Gordon."_

_            "Ali."_

_            "Pam."_

_            "Sue."_

_            "Hi. I'm Harmony."_

_"Remus. Lupin."_

_"I'm Paul. Let's begin."_

The small group glanced around nervously. They began to sing.

_"There's only us._

_There's only this."_

A broad figure appeared, clumsily bumping into the door_. "Sorry. Excuse me. Oops."_

_"And you are?"_ Paul looked at him.

_"Oh. I'm not here._

_            I'm just here to,_

_            I don't have,_

_            I'm here with._

_            Um- James._

_            James. I'm James. .. Well this is quite an operation."_

_            "Sit down James. We'll continue the affirmation." _Paul nodded towards a seat.

            The group began to sing again.

            _"Forget regret. Or life is yours to miss."_

Gordon, a 7th year interrupted. "Excuse me Paul. I'm having a problem with this. This credo. My T-cells are low. I regret that news, okay?"

            "_Alright." _Paul nodded_, "But Gordon, How do you feel today?"_

            _"What do you mean?"_

_            "How do you feel today?"_

            "Okay." Gordon shrugged.

            _"Is that all?"_ Paul asked.

            Gordon stood up_. "Best I've felt all year."_

            "_Then why choose fear?"_ Paul looked at him.

            _"I'm a wizard. Fear's my life! Look. I find some of what you teach suspect because I'm used to relying on my intellect but I try to open up to what I don't know."_

            Sirius, who was sitting in the common room, trying to tune his guitar sang along with Gordon as he sang.

            _"Because reasons say I should have died."_

The Hogwart students stood up in the damp classroom.

            _"No other road._

_            No other way._

_            No day but today."_

Alright that's all folks. Next chapt be up soon. Yay- my fav song'll be in the next one- another day. I love that song. Haha. Review review. Byebye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, but here you go. But while you wait for the next chapters to come out- read the Love Of a Father by Meghaelie Green; .Heir of a Snake. By Xo starry nights; and That 70s Hogwarts and I forgot the author. Heh.**

**Remember. This whole plot and characters belong to both J.K. Rowlings and Jonathan Larson.**

**These songs aren't changed that much, so don't yell at me. Review though? Please? **

**Summary where we left off so far.**

**It was Christmas Eve, James who was obsessed with a camera, filled plenty of action. Sirius, a guitar player, didn't know what to do with his life. Especially after his girlfriend's death. We meet Snape, who the two have to pay money for losing a bet to him. Then there's Remus Lupin, who has problems drinking, and of course is a werewolf. Remus meets Harmony, a cross dresser in the halls of Hogwarts. Meanwhile that, James meets Lily, who has problems. There's Lizzie and Olivia, Lizzie was James's old girlfriend, and Olivia is terribly jealous of James.  Its now December 25th, at night.**

Lily walked into the common room. It was basically empty, except for James who was playing with his camera. Lily went behind the couch, starting to sing.

_"What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talking to me_

_It says, "Time for Danger._

_It says I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

Wanna put on a tight robe and flirt 

_With a stranger_

_I've had a knack from way back_

_At breaking rules once I learn the games_

_Get up- life's too quick."_

Lily tried to reach for James, but James quickly pulled his hands back.

"_I know someplace sick_

_where this witch'll dance in the flames_

_We don't need any money_

_I always get in for free_

_You can get in too_

_If you get in with me_

_Let's sneak out  tonight_

_I have to sneak out tonight"_

She bounced onto the couch, still singing.

_"You wanna play?_

_Let's run away_

_We won't be back_

_Before its New Year's Day._

_Sneak me out tonight"_

At this point, she started to meow. 

_"When I get a wink from the other houses_

_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

_That you're on line with the feline_

_Of Hogwarts?"_

Lily jumped off the couch, circling it.

_"Let's sneak out tonight._

_I have to sneak out tonight_

_You wanna prowl?_

_Be my night owl?_

_Well take my hand we're gunna howl_

_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam_

_Can't sleep in the school of magic_

_Feels too damn much like home_

_When the Irish babies cry_

_So let's find a pub_

_So dark we forget who we are_

_And all the scars from the_

_Nevers and maybes die."_

The desperate girl sat back onto the couch.

_"Let's sneak out tonight._

_Have to go out tonight_

_You're sweet_

_Wanna hit the secret passages?_

_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_

_Just sneak me out tonight"_

She kept on begging.

_"Please sneak me out tonight_

_Don't forsake me- out tonight_

_I'll let you make me- out tonight_

_Tonight-tonight-tonight."_

James stood up, glaring. He threw his camera down onto the soft couch. He started to sing.

_"Who do you think you are?_

_Barging in on me and my camera_

_Little girl- hey_

_The door is that way_

You better go you know 

_The fire's out anyway!"_

James pushed her towards her side of the common room.

_"Take your powder- take your candle_

_Your brown eyes, goodbye, goodnight!"_

He turned away, sniffing.

_"I should tell you. I should tell you. _

_I should tell you. I should- NO!"_

He turned back to Lily.

_"Another time, Another place_

_Our temperature will climb_

_There'd be a long embrace_

_We'd do another dance_

It'd be another play 

_Looking for romance?_

_Come back another day._

_Another day."_

Lily's eyes started to fill up with tears. She reached for him, singing.

_"The heart may freeze, or it can burn._

_The pain will ease, if I can learn._

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_I live this moment_

_As my last_

_There's only us._

_There's only this._

_Forget regret._

_Or life is yours to miss._

_No other road._

_No other way_

_No day but today."_

James turned around, glaring again at her. He interrupted her singing.

_"Excuse me if I'm off track_

_But if you're so wise_

_Then tell me, why do you need smack?_

_Take your needle_

_Take your fancy prayer_

_And don't forget_

_Get the moonlight out of your hair!"_

He walked towards her.

_"Long ago- you might've lit up my heart_

_But the fire's dead. Ain't never ever gunna start_

_Another time- Another place._

_The words would only rhyme_

_We'd be in other space_

_It'd be another song_

_We'd sing another way._

_You wanna prove me wrong?_

_Come back another day._

_Another day."_

A tear strolled down Lily's cheek as she sang.

_"There's only yes._

_Only tonight._

_We must let go_

_To know what's right._

_No other course._

_No other way._

_No day but today."_

Students walked in. Each and every one of them, looking like they had been asleep for a while. They crowded around the Gryffindor common room.

Lily and the all the Gryffindors started to sing. At the same time, James sang his own verse.

Lily and Gryffindors                                                                                James

_"I can't control"                                                                                      "Control your temper."_

_"My destiny."                                                                                         "She doesn't see."_

_"I trust my soul."                                                                                    "Who say's that there's a soul."_

_"My only goal_

_Is just to be."                                                                                         "Just let me be."_

_"There's only now."                                                                                "Who do you think you are?"_

_"There's only here._

_Give in to love."                                                                                     "Barging in on me and my."_

_"Or live in fear."                                                                                     "Camera."_

_"No other path."                                                                                     "Little girl- Hey."_

_"No other way."                                                                                      "The door is that way."_

_"No day but today."                                                                                "The fire's out anyway."_

_"No day but today."                                                                                "Take your powder. _

_                                                                                                             Take your candle."_

_"No day but today."                                                                                "Take your pretty brown eyes. _

_                                                                                                            Your pretty smile_

_                                                                                                            Your silhouette."_

_"No day but today."                                                                                "Another time._

_                                                                                                            Another place_

_                                                                                                            Another rhyme._

_                                                                                                            A warm embrace."_

_"No day but today."                                                                                "Another dance._

_                                                                                                            Another way_

_                                                                                                            Another chance_

_                                                                                                            Another day."_

_"No day but today."_

The students all spreaded around, talking to fellow gryffindors. Lily looked at James who was back on the couch, fiddling with his camera. She sighed and headed towards her dorm.

A few moments later, the students formed into groups of five or six. Peter Pettigrew looked up and he started to sing.

_"Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?"_

The first group of students repeated the song.

_"Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?"_

The second group went on, the first group and Peter repeating the song. **[Have any of you ever sang row row row your boat in that kinda way? Where one group sings, and then the next groups cuts in, while the other group is singing. And it sounds messed up but it's really good]**

_"Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?_"

The third group interrupted, and went on to sing.

_"Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?"_

The fourth group did the same.

_"Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow?_

_From this nightmare?"_

After a few, "nightmares." The song stopped. James, who had been listening to the depressing song, stood up and walked to his dorm. Peter looked at him, and followed.

Alright thas' it for now. Hoped you guys liked it so far. REVIEW!  I want more. Thanks forr reviewing though.


End file.
